


Follow-Up Visit

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: At His Mercy [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal, Humiliation, M/M, Mask and/or straightjacket porn, Medical Kink, Mental Anguish, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Lecter pays another visit to Will Graham in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow-Up Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible straight-up humiliation porn at its absolute worst. I can't apologize enough. But I'm not going to stop. One more after this.

Eating in the hospital was not a pleasant experience for Will. Even though he hadn’t been violent for some weeks now, and certainly had never bitten anyone, Chilton insisted that Will continue to wear the face mask. This necessitated that he be strapped sitting up to a medical exam table and be spoon-fed by an orderly wearing a metal mesh glove. This would have been humiliating enough, if not for the added fact that Dr. Lecter had paid him a visit and taken full advantage of his helplessness. The loss of appetite had made Will weak, but a rage was beginning to grow inside his mind. However, he knew that if he lashed out again, this would only go on longer. Right now, no matter what he did, he was subject to Dr. Chilton’s dubious treatment regimen. At least Lecter hadn’t been back. And they’d have to let him out to testify in court eventually, so right now, he’s just have to watch and wait.

As soon as he was finished the small amount of what resembled baby food, the Director himself swept into the cell. This was unusual; _why is he here, now?_ Will quickly ascertained out the reason, as he felt his limbs getting heavy and his head become light. The food had been drugged, and he was about to lose consciousness very fast. The last thing he saw was Chilton smiling at the look of panic he was sure he wore, because this could only mean one thing.

. . . . .

Not that it was any excuse, but Will was sure that Chilton had no real idea of what Dr. Lecter had done the last time he was here. And again, the camera was off; he was prone on the metal table, already tied down into the ankle straps that spread his legs with bent knees. And, of course, his loose hospital pants were gone, leaving him in only the mask and straightjacket. When his senses fully returned to him, he heard the familiar sound of Hannibal Lecter getting ready to try to debase him for a second time; latex gloves being put on, objects being moved around and made ready.

Will decided keeping quiet under any circumstances was not going to work. “Why are you back? You didn’t subject me to enough degradation last time?”

“Will, humiliation is not my purpose with you. If you interpret it this way, I can say that this is only in your mind, and not mine.”

“Then why are you here?”

By way of an answer, Lecter picked up something off of the small surgical equipment table next to where Will was strapped down. He couldn’t see what was on it. It could be anything; any implement of torture, sexual or otherwise, could be there. And Will wouldn't be able to prevent a single thing from being done to him.

“Do you know what this is, Will?” Lecter showed him a long probe with a curved shaft, and a larger bulb on the end, smooth, hard.

“No, but I can guess.”

The Doctor smiled slightly and serenely as he applied a lubricating gel to it, and moved it between Will’s legs.

“Do I have to remind you that this will be much easier for you if you relax?”

Will twitched and inhaled as he felt the cold object being pressed against, and into, his tight entrance. But he knew there was no use resisting, breathed deliberately and deeply, allowing the thing to glide more easily inside of his ass. Yet, he still wanted to refuse this, wanted to deny Lecter what he really wanted – to make him lose control.

_I can resist this. After last time, now I know what to expect. Don’t let it be overwhelming._

Will managed to float away from himself, distancing his mind from his body. He relaxed, and breathed, and let his face be devoid of expression. He wasn’t going to let Lecter see him as a writhing mess like last time. The object was gliding enticingly over his prostate now, but he was prepared for it this time.

It was going well.

Until the Doctor switched the device on.

Will cried out with a combination of rage and overstimulation. He knew there was no way he could stop himself from coming with this happening to him. He suspected that his tormentor would increase the intensity of the vibrations and make this go on and on. He was right.

The device was being used on him with dreadful skill, this pleasure unwanted. Will’s embittered wail only encouraged the Doctor, who said quietly, “This time, I want to see you come without me touching you. I am sure you can do this for me.”

He turned it off, pulling it out slightly so it no longer reached the warm, fluid spot inside of Will. _God, how I need it. He’s making me want it_ , he thought as he involuntarily tried to push himself down so it penetrated him further. The restraints and straightjacket made any movement practically impossible.

“No, Will. Only when and how I say. You know I am in control. In fact, before this is done, you will beg me to let you come. I want to hear you.”

Will was going to shake his head “no,” but thought better of it. He wanted to get through this as soon as he was able. With a momentous effort of restraint, he stilled himself. He was rewarded after a few drawn-out moments. The Doctor began easing the probing object over the sensitive spot inside of him again, and when Will was already reflexively bucking his hips, Lecter turned it back on, this time at a higher level of intensity. He could tell Will was getting very close to release, because of the copious amount of precum his cock was issuing. Will was starting to feel relieved that this would be over, that his disgrace, at least for now, would be at an end.

Which is when he object was once again withdrawn, and Will sobbed with frustration. Dr. Lecter had made him need this, and he was not going to let this end unless he submitted to his demands.

“Fuck!”

“Language, Will. You know that’s not what I want to hear from you.”

Will sighed, gave in, and in a small, withdrawn voice, said, “Please.”

“I’m afraid I didn’t hear you.”

Louder this time. “Please.”

“Tell me.”

“Please let me come.”

Lecter only teased the object just inside of Will’s opening. He savored the pained look on Will’s face, and how his cock throbbed with want, and pulsed, leaking and wet.

“Please, Doctor Lecter, please, more, I need you to let me come!”

He pushed the thing further inside of Will, but still it was only enough to make Will’s mind burn, hotter than ever before, his whole being just the burning and the painful hardness of his straining cock. Lecter was holding him close to the edge. He could only take short, sharp intakes of breath.

The Doctor leaned over Will’s face, partially obscured by the now fogged-up mask, to see his expressions clearly. It was evident, even beneath the mask, that he was biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. His hair was plastered to his creased forehead, eyes pleading as much as his words. He found Will’s anguish exquisite. 

Lecter turned the probe’s vibrations up to its fullest intensity, and held it inside of Will’s ass just below his prostate. He straightened up to be able to see it entering him, and how he fought in vain to try to get more inside of him.

Will was repeating “Please” over and over, hypnotically, increasingly louder and with suffering in his voice. Lecter would be able to hear him saying this in his mind whenever he wished to access the memory.

Finally, he eased the thing farther inside of Will, slowly, then pressed it against the exact spot that he knew would at long last end this torture.

Lecter held it in place, and said, almost sweetly, “I know you so well now, Will.” He watched approvingly as Will came in a gushing torrent, with a howl of both release and the cruel realization that he had been totally conquered.

He sank into his inner consciousness, which made it almost seem like it wasn’t him who had this dark pleasure inflicted upon him; wasn’t him who pleased this monstrous creature that used to be his friend, who now delighted in his humiliation; wasn’t his cock that surged with such a vast amount of cum, more than he’d ever experienced in an orgasm before.

At long last it ended, and, catching his breath, Will rasped out weakly, “Why are you doing this to me?”

“My dear William, I’ve been doing this to you all along. Better understanding you. Breaking you down and remaking you. This is now the only way I can engage in this pursuit. Until next time.”

And with that, he took off his gloves, then freed Will’s ankles, one at a time, re-dressing him. As if this had not happened.

Will felt something changing. There was nothing he could do about his physical reactions, but his mind was his own. _It has to be_. Lecter wanted to shape him, transform him somehow. But Will felt that he could compromise this process, and maybe even use it to shape himself. He knew the Doctor would be back and take this even further; next time, Will would reconstruct it to his own advantage.

 

 


End file.
